Pink and Blue
by Rosevine
Summary: Sequel to 'Feather Love': Tatsuha and Ryuichi are comfortably established as a couple now, thanks to the help of their matchmakers--Kumagorou and his koibito but one thing still needs to be sorted out. Naming the blue rabbit and fluff ensues.


Pink and Blue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

KumaKuma-chan isn't mine; he's Pocky King Windy's! He agreed to be the blue rabbit in the fic, I'm so happy na no da! So this PWP fluff sequel is dedicated to KumaKuma-chan, I hope he likes it. 

~~

Eyes locked.

Trembling, an arm was outstretched to caress the cheek of his lover. Suddenly, with a leap that propelled him into the air…

The pink rabbit launched itself into the arms of his beloved blue rabbit. 

"Kumagorou! You're acting more like a wolf then a rabbit now!" 

Listening to Kumagorou's answer Ryuichi beamed at the black haired youth sitting beside him.

"Kumagorou says he's a bear not a wolf na no da! You have to excuse him Tatsuha, he hasn't seen his lover for so long!" 

Tatsuha nodded will an amused smirk.

"I can completely sympathise with Kumagorou, I can be quite a bear sometimes too…" 

Growling slightly he tackled Ryuichi playfully and pulled the squirming singer close. Since his birthday he had met with Ryuichi many times and upon discovering his god was also very playful and human, his initial shyness had all but vanished. 

"Tatsuha! Let me go na no da!"

Ryuichi tried to get sound annoyed but a smile broke through his pretence. This was not lost of his tormentor who promptly began to tease him mercilessly.

"Stop, stop it Tatsuha! We have a important mission today na no da!"

Nuzzling Ryuichi gently Tatsuha murmured absently, 

"What mission?"

"Did you forget? We have to find a name!" 

"Name?"

"For your rabbit na no da!" 

"Oh…" Tatsuha scratched his head in thought. During the last week he had begun to talk to the blue fluffball like Ryuichi. It was surprisingly easy and he didn't feel as stupid as he had expected. His friends had given him odd looks at first but they soon grew use to it as they were trained in the fine art of ignoring his Nittle Grasper obsessions. 

"Ano…" Naming things wasn't his fort but slowly an idea formulated in his head. He turned to the waiting Ryuichi with an evil smirk tugging at his lips.

"So, if I accept this mission, what will I get in return hmm?" 

Turning red at the implications in Tatsuha's tone Ryuichi merely stuck out his tongue and said,

"You'll see. Now come on, think think na no da!"

Shifting so he sat in a more comfortable position, Tatsuha began to fire random names at the three judges. All were met with empathic shakes of head with occasional squeaks of indignation from the blue rabbit in question. Running out of ideas the frowning boy looked around the room for inspiration.

"How about KumaRyu?"

At the latest suggestion Ryuichi began to giggle helplessly. With a wrenching effort he managed to control himself to face his bemused love. 

" He's not a bear-dragon! Silly Tatsuha, getting a little muddled?" His grin grew wider at the youth's indignant protests. Motioned Tatsuha to continue Ryuichi murmered,

"Remember your prize…" with a seductive wink.

Muttering darkly Tatsuha began again with his mission. 

" KumaAoi, KumaUsagi, Kuma-Doru, Baka, Kumago, KumaKuma-"

A squeak came from his rabbit. Staring at it cautiously Tatsuha repeated his guess, "Uh..KumaKuma?" The bunny began to vibrate in anticipation. All eyes were focused on the increasingly nervous boy.

"KumaKuma…chan?" A squeak combined with an incomprehensible word which sounded strangely like 'ebbil' the newly christened toy jumped onto Tatsuha with a flurry. Ryuichi and Kumagorou clapped their hands in delight. 

Prying KumaKuma-chan off his head Tatsuha gave a weak grin at Ryuichi and moved to wrap his arms around his waist. Whispering into Ryuichi's ear he asked for his 'prize'. Flushing hotly, Ryuichi leaned closer to Tatsuha before pausing. Seeing his lover frown, Ryuichi pressed a cool finger onto Tatsuha's lips before rummaging in his trouser pocket. Tatsuha looked quizzically at Ryuichi as he produced a dark blue ribbon.

"First, here's KumaKuma-chan's present na no da!" Tying the silk ribbon into a bow around the blue rabbit's neck Ryuichi cheered approvingly. Seeing this happy expression Tatsuha smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's slender waist. 

"What do you think KumaKuma-chan?" Ryuichi asked the rabbit as he shifted slightly to settle in a comfortable position. 

"KumaKuma-chan says he loves it, he asks if he looks at handsome as Tatsuha?" Pouting jokingly Tatsuha nudged the man in his arms. Laughing gently, Ryuichi kissed Tatsuha more thoroughly and replied softly,

"KumaKuma-chan might be handsomer than Tatsuha to Kumagorou but not in mine…" Looking into Tatsuha's eyes he repeated firmly,

"Tatsuha is the most precious person to me." 

~~

Very short I know, I'm going to write a second short chapter (slightly more serious) later to add to this. Any comments, good or bad are welcome! The random names Tatsuha came up with are just words I looked up with a japanese dictionary quickly, just words that are associated with KumaKuma:

Aoi: Blue

Usagi: Rabbit

Doru: Doll

Baka: Idiot/fool.

And 'ebbil' just means ebbil ^.^


End file.
